


unbearable heat

by struddler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Add More Tags Later On, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Help, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weird Plot Shit, im doing my best here man, kinda slow burn, maybe smut later on, reader is fire child, sweet precious baby children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struddler/pseuds/struddler
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when a wildfire collides with a snow storm?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a rough draft of this first chapter in an old book of mine and thought, "hm, why not torture myself and continue this?" Sorry if this is really bad, I'm honestly just winging it with a vague plot scribbled down somewhere.

You were staring down at your coffee cup, watching the way your coffee swirled around with the creamer, when you heard a faint noise that sounded like your name. You continued to pay attention to your coffee cup until your heard your name again, this time you heard it more clearly and decided to look up from your drink. Your eyes met with your older sister's, Ariene.  
"Look, I know it's late, but we really need to discuss this," The older woman said, a worried and tired look plastered on her pale face. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at her for a few seconds. Her long whiskey, brown hair was starting to fall out of her tight bun, after working all day. She had dark blobs under eyes from the mascara she was wearing. The tired brunette was still in a formal blouse and black slacks from work.  
Although the woman sitting in front of you did look pretty tired and messy, you looked way worse. You hadn't had proper sleep in three days, which resulted in you having dark, black bags under your eyes and your unbrushed hair framing your face in messy, tangled strands. While your sister was rocking nice classy clothes, you were wearing tight sweats and a black snoppy sweatshirt.  
"Yeah, I know.." You tiredly replied and took a sip of your coffee. Ariene sighed deeply, "So, I know you don't like him, but Jay suggested that you go down and train with him on your own for a month or two until I can clear some stuff up here and then I'll go move in with you guys in Idaho." You frowned as you clenched your cup tighter. "I refuse to move in with Jay, let alone by myself, for a few months," You growled out.  
The brunette in front of you mirrored your upset expression, "We can't keep living like this. We've had your abilities under control for the most part, but now its getting harder to keep them in control. I've had to pull you out of high school now and we're getting more and more in over our heads. Jay is the only person that we know that can help."  
You clenched onto your cup even tighter now, making your knuckles white, "We've made it this far on our own, Ariene! And you can't tell me that you honestly don't think Jay will try and harm us for my abilities!" Ariene frowned and rubbed her eyes before yelling back, "Then what are we suppose to do? This is all we have! And in case you haven't noticed, it's not enough!"  
You slammed your hands down on the kitchen table as you stood up. "So having each other isn't enough? Since when were we not enough?!" You yelled back angrily before sprinting to the front door and putting your sneakers on. You heard your sister yell your name before you open and closed one of the living room windows. You jogged off down the fire escape. After you got down the fire escape you slowed down to a calm, walking pace. You didn't know where you wanted to go, or where to go, but you settled on walking in the back alleyways. You decided to pull your hood over head as you walked, also scuffing up your shoes by kicking them around and dragging your feet on the ground as you walked. You couldn't believe your sister for saying that stuff. Being together wasn't enough? It was true that ever since your turned sixteen, almost two years ago, your abilities had been getting worse, but it wasn't that bad, right? You didn't need Jay and his stupid lab to get your abilities under control, you could do it all on your own.  
You tuned down a random corner as you kept ranting your frustrations out in your clouded head. You stopped abruptly as you felt something bitterly cold crawling up the skin under your sweatpants. Looking down, you saw ice of all things slowly crawling it's way up your ankle. From how cold it felt you were guessing that a normal person would be suffering from frostbite. Letting out a frustrated hiss, you concentrated on sending heat to your ankle and watched as the ice quickly melted away as your lower leg was now covered in bright, red flames.  
Your head darted up as you heard a chuckle down further in the alley. You scolded your sleep deprived self for not realizing what was going on earlier. Of course ice didn't magically appear on a person's leg in a New York alley. Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked at the giant creature that emerged from the dark corner.  
The said creature was an alarming height. They easily towered over you by many feet and how you didn't see them till now shocked you immensely. The giant creature had a human like appearance with a dark blue color and sharp, ice-like ridges sticking out it's body at random points.  
Panic started to kick in as the realization, that your weak sleep deprived self could not beat this creature, hit you like a train. You took in a deep, shaky breath as more ice started to spread down the pavement towards you. Cursing under your breath, you yanked the collar of your shirt and pressed the button embedded in the skin right bellow your collar bone.  
Man, you hated Jay, but you had to admit that the panic button was good to have even if he did embed it in your fucking skin. You could tell that this thing wanted to cover you in ice, so you quickly stringed together a shitty, rushed plan of action. You would focus your energy on keeping your body warm, so you wouldn't die. This would result in you blacking out, so you hoped that your sister would get the distress signal and find you sooner or later. So, with your shitty plan thought out, you sprung it into action. You focused all your remaining energy in the pit of your stomach, in an attempt to keep your body circulating enough heat to keep you alive once you were covered in ice. Speaking of which, the ice was rapidly spreading up your thighs now instead of taking it's sweet time. The giant, scary monster was also walking towards you now. You hissed out in pain as the some of the ice touched the bare skin under your sweatshirt. All your tiredness and sleepless nights were starting to catch up with you and you were silently wishing that you had drunk the rest of your coffee earlier. The last thing you saw before blacking out was the stupid grin on the creature's damn face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read real quick!!  
> This information will most likely be stated later on in the story, but this is here just in case you forget or would like to come back for a reminder. This is just general information to help understand the story better since my interpretation of some of the Jotuns is different from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> So, my story will be different from the cannon obviously, but I'm also changing the Jotun story a little bit as well. Loki has two brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr. Helblindi is the eldest son and was born blind. His younger brother, Byleistr, is his guide and even though Helblindi is the king and not him Byleistr is more than happy to help his elder brother. Helblindi knows the castle like the back of his hand and doesn't need any help getting around. Helblindi is the official king, but sees it more as a dual ruling since his younger brother helps him a lot with his royal duty and gives his own input. 
> 
> Helblindi is 15' which is smaller than the average Jotun, which is 20' to 30', but he doesn't see it as a weakness as his magic helps him in battles and his magic is also used as a type of echolocation for him to see his surroundings since he is blind. Helblindi is a dull blue color with purple accents here and there. His eyes are red and he has long, flowy hair that comes to his mid back. His hair is a raven black, like his brother Loki, and has two thick braids in the front that frame his face. He also has a set of tan to brown ram horns sticking out of the crown of his head. 
> 
> Byleistr is 23' with dark blue skin. He has a set of blue horns on the crown of his head, but has no hair. His eyes are red and he has tough ridges all along his body like the average Jotun.

Ariene was currently worriedly pacing around the tiny apartment living room. After her younger sister had left she had felt a bad feeling brewing in her lower gut. This did usually happen when her brat of a sister would wander off to blow off some steam, but now it felt a lot more  _urgent._ She tried to ignore the brewing feeling as she strode over to the half empty coffee cup on the kitchen table. The worried brunette thought that maybe distracting herself would be a good use of her time until her younger sister decided to return from her little walk. Ariene folded the sleeves of her blouse up after she had set the half empty cup into the sink. Before Ariene could even turn the faucet on her phone starting blaring an alarm and vibrating crazily on the kitchen table. 

The now annoyed brunette sighed as she walked over to the said table and picked up her phone. Ariene had thought she set some sort of work related alarm onto her phone, but was shocked to see the word "emergency" plastered on her lit phone screen in big red lettering. She tapped the tiny map icon in the bottom right and starred down at her phone as she saw a beeping red dot on the map of New York. The woman took in a shaky breath as she ran over to the kitchen cabinets and open a lower one. She quickly grabbed the pistol under the sink and grabbed her phone as she started to sprint out of the tiny apartment. She hurriedly sprinted down two flights of her apartments stairs and turned into a dark alleyway in her white work heels.  Ariene stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the horrid situation ahead of her. 

There was a giant blue creature of some sorts in front of her. The said creature looked rough and rigged with weird patterns going up and down its body. Ariene took in yet another shaky breath as she saw her sister's frozen body tucked underneath the said creature's arm. Ariene held her gun in both her hands as she raised the weapon up. The brunette aimed for the giant's head as she pulled the trigger. The bullet did little to none damage, but did get the giant's attention. The giant smirked at Ariene as it stepped into a gaping hole that looked to be a portal of some sorts. Ariene sprinted towards the giant, but fell painfully to the pavement in one quick motion as one of her heels snapped off. Ariene looked up to see the giant disappear into the portal and watch it close behind it.

Her tight bun finally gave out and her hair fell down into her face in thick, wavy strands. Just as her bun fell apart, all her calm did as well. Ariene sat up on her knees and slammed her pale fists onto the pavement in a painful movement. Tears of frustration and sadness started to build up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away as she grabbed her phone tightly and unlocked it. Ariene swiped her phone pages until she found her phone app and pulled it up. Quickly, the pissed brunette dialed her colleague's of sorts, Jay's, number and put it up to her ear. As she heard the phone ring she stood up and tucked her gun into the back of her work slacks with her one free hand. She started to pace once again while she waited for Jay to pick up, but he never did. Ariene dialed the number and tried again as she took her heels off and started to run back up her apartment stairs. When no one answered once again she cursed under her breath as new panic started to set in. 

Ariene's thoughts started to swirl with guilty and sad thoughts, but she quickly shook her head. Right now she needed to stay focused and figure out what the fuck to do. Once Ariene got back into her apartment she tapped the map icon on the emergency app again. The brunettes eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she used her finger to spin the outline of earth on her phone, but didn't see the beeping red dot that marked her sister's location anywhere. She started to think the app was glitching, probably from the portal type thing the creature walked through, when she realized that it was probably possible that her sister were on a different planet. The giant definitely wasn't human, although it was humanoid, and everyone knew about the two Asgardian brothers that stumbled their way onto earth for different reasons. The brunette woman inhaled sharply as she started to realize that the chances of her little sister actually being on a  _different planet_ started to be more and more of a reasonable explanation. 

Ariene quickly slipped on a pair of new shoes, her black trainers, and grabbed her car keys. She went to google maps as she started her second descend down the two flight of stairs. She typed in "Avengers Tower New York" and clicked on "directions" as she sprinted down the street to her parked car. Ariene quickly unlocked it and got into her said car. She pulled out of her parking spot and started driving down the street ten miles over the speed limit. Ariene breathed heavily as she started thinking about what she was actually about to do. The brunette was about to go to the Avengers tower, since Jay wouldn't pick up, and demand information on different planets with giant ice creatures. She didn't know what she would do after that, but it would probably involve forcing the Avengers into helping her retrieve her sister since they swore to protect the human race and, well, her idiotic sister _was_ apart of the said human race. 

Ariene took a few more turns and went down a couple more streets before she saw the Avengers tower clear in view. The brunette parked outside the small building at the bottom of the huge tower. Ariene quickly got out of her car and started sprinting inside of the small building. Once inside the building the brunette looked around and saw what looked to be a waiting room with two elevator entrances on the right side of a lobby desk. The elevator entrances had two body guards over there and it also seemed that you needed a key card of some sort to open the elevators. Ariene walked up to the lobby desk and saw a young woman sitting down with different computer monitors on the desk, a few stacks of paper, and a standard phone. The young woman was wearing casual business clothes and had her sandy blonde hair up in a semi-messy bun. The young woman smiled up at Ariene from where she was sitting, "Hello there ma'am. How may I help you?" She asked in a normal, forced nice employee voice.

The brunette wondered why there was even some woman still working here at almost two in the morning. "Hi, uhm, I need to speak to Thor, and his brother if available, as soon as possible, please," Ariene responded with a forced, cheery smile. The young woman looked at Ariene weirdly before typing something on the computer, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the Avengers don't take any fan visits and even if they did all of them would be asleep by now. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to--" Ariene quickly slammed her hands down on the white marbled desk. "Look here lady, my little sister was just kidnapped by some sort of ice giant thing and I know you think this is a joke or some stupid prank to talk to the Avengers or whatever, but I assure you that I wouldn't waste a minute of my time on some heroes at two in the morning. I know that you're just trying to do your job here lady, but I'm going to need you to call whoever is in charge in the next minute or I'm going to raise absolute hell until they're down here to help me locate my dear younger sister," Ariene smiled as she started to tap her long nails on the counter now in a demanding manor. 

The young lady nodded her head as she quickly picked up the black office phone on her desk. The lady could sense the irritation and violence radiating off of Ariene and she didn't want to take any chances right now. The two women waited as the phone ringed for a minute. "Hello, Mr. Stark," She paused as she waited for the other line to finish talking, "Yes- Yes, I know that it's late, but a young woman here is demanding to see Thor right now--" Another pause, "Yes- Yes, I know I'm new, but-- She says that her sister was kidnapped by ice giants sir-" Another pause insured and the woman looked worried, "Yes, Mr. Stark, I'll send her up alone- Yes, I know- Thank you, Mr. Stark," She ended the called with a heavy sigh. The blonde lady looked up at Ariene and smiled wearily, "Mr. Stark is waiting for you on floor six." 

Ariene nodded with a small "Thank you" as she headed over to the elevator quickly. One of the guards used their key cards to open the elevator and once Ariene stepped in he pressed number "six" and put his key card in one last time. Once the doors closed and Ariene was alone she sighed with relief. The brunette didn't know what she would of done if a newbie wasn't on the job right now to cave into pressure. Ariene started to piece together what she was going to say as she started advancing up the floors in the tower. Once the elevator stopped at floor six the silver doors slid open and Ariene stepped out to see what looked like a conference room. In the said room there was a long black table with multiple black chairs and a flat screen TV at the end of the table. The brunette turned her head when she heard footsteps coming down what looked to be a long hallway. A man stepped into the conference room and looked Ariene up and down. Ariene did the same and took in the man's appearance. The said man was average height with brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a pair of basic grey sweats and black ACDC t-shirt. He also had on black socks and was holding a glass cup that seemed to be filled with alcohol. The final thing you realized was that the man had a goatee and an annoyed expression plastered on his face. 

"I don't really know Thor, but I'm pretty sure people said he was a lot more buff and god like with long, blonde hair," Ariene stated as she walked over and leaned on the black table. The man stared at her for a moment before swirling his drink a little, "And why would I let a crazy person see the person she asked for?" Ariene raised an eyebrow and the man rolled his eyes, "You may have fooled the lady downstairs, but I'm pretty sure ice giant things don't exist on earth." The brunette woman glared at the man before taking her phone out and pulling up a video on her phone. Ariene pressed play and held it up so the man could see it, "This is a video of my sister, the girl who was taken, using her... abilities.. I know the Avengers have their own and that's why I came here for help." The man looked at the video and furrowed his eyebrows together. Ariene continued on, "We got into an argument of sorts and she ran off to go on a walk to blow some steam off. I got an alert on my phone saying she was in danger, sounds weird I know, but I followed it and saw this giant blue creature take her through some sort of portal. My sister was frozen and when I shot the thing it didn't even flinch, the bullet just bounced right off of it." 

The man looked Ariene dead in the face, "Is she what caused the fire at Prescott High in downtown two years ago?" Ariene's eyes widened at the statement, "You know it wasn't just an electrical fire?" The man shook his head, "So, I'll take that as a yes?" Ariene nodded her head, "Anyone could tell it wasn't an electrical fire, but this one guy, Jay Vells, did a pretty good job at helping S.H.E.I.L.D cover it up as one." Ariene nodded again, "Jay has been helping my sister and I with her abilities for a while, although his grandfather was the one that took us in first." The man nodded his head this time, "Yeah, Alexander Vells... that man use to be a huge competitor when we were in the weapons industry." Ariene looked at the man again, "I'm sorry, but we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Ariene Vells, and, no, I'm not related nor married to Jay." The man furrowed his eyebrows together again, "You really don't know how I am? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark?"

Ariene shook her head, "I think I heard something about you being Iron man, but I don't really pay attention to the Avengers." Tony shook his head, "Wow, okay, well I am a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Iron Man." Ariene shook her head with a small smile, "You remind me of my sister..." She trailed off as she remembered what exactly happen around half an hour ago. Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, look, I'll call the rest of the Avengers all here and we can talk about your sister, okay?" The sad brunette nodded as Tony called out "Jarvis" and a voice came down from no where replying with, "Yes, sir." Ariene's eyes widened. "Can you wake all the Avengers up and tell them to come down to conference room five immediately," Tony called out. "Yes, sir." The voice - Jarvis - responded. Tony drank the rest of his drink as he took a seat at the black table. "So, the voice from no where?" Ariene asked. Tony looked up and laughed a little, "Oh, that's just the Tower's AI, Jarvis." Ariene nodded as she stopped leaning on the table and sat down as well. 

Tony and Ariene sat there for a few minutes before a red headed female walked in. The red head was extremely beautiful and was wearing black joggers with a grey t-shirt. Her red hair was a bit messy and she looked as though she had just gotten out of bed. She nodded at Tony as she took a seat a few chairs away from him. Tony nodded back at her and slowly more and more people started filing into the room and taking a seat. Once everyone was inside you looked around at everyone that was seated. There was Tony, a muscular male with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, the red headed woman from earlier, a tired looking man with black hair and brown eyes, another man that looked to be older with black hair and brown eyes, a muscular blonde man that had longer blonde hair and blue eyes, and finally a man with shoulder length raven black hair and green eyes. Everyone seemed to be wearing joggers and a comfortable shirt and seemed to have just rolled out of bed, which made sense since it was two in the morning now. 

"So, Tony, mind telling us why we were woken up at two in the morning?" The red head asked. "And why there's someone else we don't know here," One of the males with black hair added. Tony nodded, "Yeah, well, this is Ariene Vells and her sister was kidnapped by some giant ice monster." The people's faces were mixed with annoyance, confusion, disbelief, or alarm. Ariene nodded her head, "My younger sister was taken by a giant creature that seemed to be able to manipulate or form ice. They were also blue skinned with red eyes and they walked off into some portal. I have a tracker of some sorts on my sister and it states that she isn't anywhere on earth, so I came here to ask Thor and Loki if they knew anything about creatures like this." The people around the table nodded. 

"Aye, we know of a species like that, but are you sure they were on earth?" The blonde with the longer hair asked, Ariene inferred it was Thor form his appearance and the accent he had. "Yes, I say it grab my sister and take her," Ariene responded. "And what makes you think a frost giant would want anything to do with some mortal girl?" The man with the raven black hair asked, Ariene inferred this one was Loki. "Well, that  _mortal girl_ happens to have a certain ability to form and manipulate fire. I don't know exactly why a "frost giant" would want anything to do with her, but frankly, I don't care. I just want my sister back," Ariene snapped back. Thor nodded, "I do not know why they would want someone with fire abilities, but whatever reason it isn't good that they have taken your sister. I will contact a friend of mine from Asgard and see if he has any news." The brunette nodded her head and mumbled a "thanks" as Thor stood to go and do what Ariene assumed to be contacting his friend. Ariene looked over to see Loki standing up and walking after Thor, a confused and distraught look on his face. 

The two males with black hair stood and left the room as well. The red head soon followed suit while the other blonde male stood to walk over to Ariene. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I assure you that we'll find your sister." He stated as he walked off to probably get some sleep. Tony stood up and looked at Ariene's tired face, "Hey, it's too late for you to being driving. How about you crash here tonight in a guest room? In the morning we can talk more about your sister." Ariene stood and nodded, "I'll just crash on the couch since I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep tonight." Tony looked as though he was going to protest, but thought better of it, "I'll show you there then." 

* * *

 

 

You awoke to a deep chill all along your body and a non-welcoming splitting headache. As you slowly opened your eyes a deep throb of pain waved over your head. You haphazardly looked around to see you where seated on the floor of a room completely made of ice. Except this type of ice didn't seem like the crystal, clear ice that was pretty to look and at and welcoming to the touch with only a cool chill. No, this ice was crystal, and clear, but the ice was not welcoming at all. The room looked dark and dreary with no windows to shine light in. You could barely see around the room, but you did notice that there was exceptionally high ceiling and that the room was quite large. You also guessed that you were in the center of the said room and that if there was an entrance that it was most likely closed. 

You finally noticed the sharp pain in your wrists when you tried to move your hands. Your hands were currently tied behind your back with what seemed to be freezing cold ice. And that moment was when your memory came flushing back into your mind like someone had unclogged a tub and all the water was quickly flowing into your mind. Slowly, you pieced together that you were most likely not in New York anymore. Looking around once more, you quickly came to the conclusion that you were probably in Antarctica somehow, since you had never seen the creature that you had taken you before and that Antarctica was probably the only continent with the climate to have a whole room made of ice. 

At the moment, since you had passed out earlier you were feeling a lot better in terms of tiredness, but the chilling pain in your wrists was starting to become more and more unbearable by the second. You focused on your hands and set them aflame almost instantly. A sigh of relief left your chapped, chilly lips as the ice melted away from your wrists. You put your hands up to your chest and rubbed circles around your wrist to get the circulation back in place. Your head darted upwards as you heard what sounded like a heavy door grinding against the floor. A wave of anger overtook you at the remembrance of that  _thing_ taking you. 

"I see you have broken out of your restraints already," A deep, almost soothing, voice stated amusedly. The voice sounded thick with a foreign accent and sounded as though the speaker hadn't spoken this language in a very long time. You looked up to a surprising sight. You were expecting to see another giant creature with a rigid body structure and ugly facial features, but the creature in front of you was actually  _attractive_ to you. In front of you was what looked to be a male creature with a dull blue skin that had purple accents here and there. Their eyes were a bright, alluring red and they had long, raven black hair that reached to their mid back. The front part of their hair framed their face beautifully with two thick braids. The creature also had a set of ram horns on the crown of their head along with blue lined markings all along their body. The creature was wearing a pair of loosely fitted pants that seemed to be made of some sort of animal's hide. Their top consisted of the same tan hide material that had a thick, white fur lining at the top. Their top was also a cloak or cape of sorts that was clasped at the top across their chest with some sort of string. 

The creature in front of you seemed to be male from their facial features and the face that their chest seemed to be male. Also, now looking at their chest, they had some nice toned abs, not that it was important at this point in time, but  _man_ seeing something not horrifyingly scary was a big surprise. You looked at their eyes and saw that they also looked almost clouded over and were moving around randomly from time to time. Your guess was that they were probably blind, but made no sense since they could see that you freed yourself from your restraints. "Uh huh, I am free from my restraints, and I would  _like_ to be free from this place now too. So, if you would just," You sat up from where you were sitting on the ground and patted your butt off, "excuse me I'll be on my merry little way." The creature in front of you smirked at you, which you'd have to admit  _was_ pretty attractive to your little teenage mind, as he snapped his fingers and your wrist were now bound together by some blue  _energy_ _?_

You shot the creature a glare, "Look here, sir, or ma'am if that's what you are, I don't really like being restrained. Also, I'll have you know that I am a child, so any kinky stuff is automatically off the table." The creature raised an eyebrow at your statements, "Yes, I am a male and no, you will not be set free." You rolled your eyes like the sassy teen that you were, "And _why_ exactly is that?" The creature smiled at you again, sending a bad feeling to your gut, "Because I, King Helblindi, have a use for you." Your eyes widened, "Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight; there's a species of weird ice people that live in what, Antarctica? And now their "King", " you did air quotations, "has some sort of  _use_ for me?" The creature knitted it's eyebrows at you and glared, "We are called "Jotuns" and when someone tells you they are a King and you are a lesser being, like a mortal, you  _bow_ ," The deep, soothing voice now sounded annoyed as the creature- Jotun - raised their hand and you were suddenly on your knees. 

"Look, King, sir, I really don't like the whole  _submission kink_ you got going on here," You stood up, "I just want to go home and sleep in my comfy bed." You knew you probably  _shouldn't_ piss off a being that not only could control ice, but use some sort of magic, but it was just so much  _fun_ being the snarky brat that you certainly were. Helblindi, sadly, seemed fed up with your sass and slammed your knees painfully onto the ice with magic once again. You hissed from the pain of your knees roughly coming into contact with the concrete ice. Helblindi strode up in front of you and gripped onto your chin harshly with his hand, "You  _are below me_ and you will  _always be below me,_ mortal. The sooner you learn that, the better. Now, you will obey me and you will also serve your purpose to me, understand?" Okay, this Jotun guy  _is_ pretty attractive, but you would be  _damned_ if some ice pop guy ordered you around. You focused on your chin and made it heat up to a scorching level and smirked when Helblindi flinched his hand away from the sudden burn.

"Now, your highness," You stood up once again, "I  _am your equal._ Just because you're some "King" doesn't mean you order me around. If you didn't already notice, I'm not in the mood to play your hierarchy games right now. I wish to  _go the fuck home._ If you don't take me home, then I will burn your whole kingdom down." Helblindi glared at you and wrapped his abnormally large hand around your little, frail neck. He easily picked you off the ground until your feet were dangling and applied pressure. "You are not my equal and you will not be going home. I was trying to be nice, but you have pressed my last button it seems. Now, how about you go to sleep to calm down and when you awake in your chambers we can talk about the little use I have for you, hm?" You gasped for air as the popsicle bastard applied more pressure to your throat once again. You attempted to heat up your body, but the lack of air made your vision all blurry and your brain ache. You clutched onto his abnormally huge fingers as you once again blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting everyday like I have been doing with these two chapters, but since I'm on spring break I'll most likely post everyday and then switch to a posting schedule of once every week.  
> Hope you liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how this all connects to the avengers, don't worry, the rest will be pieced together in the next or third chapter.


End file.
